


My Demons

by Midnight_fantasia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bonding, Family, Friendship, M/M, Missions, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_fantasia/pseuds/Midnight_fantasia
Summary: Destruction. Annihilation.Death. Darkness.That all that was left. All those who were precious to him died by the hands of a boy who he had consider as a brother. Now deep sadness and a bleeding wound that will never close was the only thing he possessed. Still has. Now the unexpected has happened and he is left with only one choice. Will he be able to make the right choice and take the right path, or will he lose himself in the abyss of pain and despair. A void who will slowly swallow his entire soul leaving nothing but millions of painful shattered pieces.“Save me. Save me from my demons...”
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Boruto/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. My Demons

Pain. Regrets. Sadness. Betrayal. Loss. Confusion. Anger. Hate. Stigma.

All those emotions that my bleeding heart is feeling. Slowing destroying me. Burning me. I started feeling like l am being swallowed, drown by an ocean. Darkness is all I see. Coldness is all I feel. Emptiness is my conscience. Bitter sweet is my being.

A throbbing head, a painfully squeezed heart, a numbness body, cold blood, a scar eye was all that was given to me by the end of my journey.

I had always known that life was never easy and foremost cruel. But now l understand why words and actions are a world of difference. Even the most prepared being with the most prepared shield will not be able to withstand the experience. The shock…. The surprise maybe? That it would really happened one day. Or the realization aftermath. It is always unbelievable to believe that it really did happened.

Somewhere in the cold space, in the darkness, a young man floated in what looked like a void between space and time. With very little force a chuckle left his soft lips ruined with blood, he was badly beaten. Even so he did not seem to mind as a thought passed him.

Hah, pathetic…. Me ending like this. Back then l would never have guessed that this will become my demise. Empty. Is all that l feel within me. So that how it feels to kill the person who took your world away from you. That person we call ‘brother’.

Sleepy, l feel. It useless to resist. All l need now is to see since there is nothing less for me and the world is safe now.

In a darkness, darker than dark itself a young man closed his eyes for eternity.

Goodbye life and welcome my salvation to the demise of my disillusioned.


	2. Where Am I ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I saw that some of my chapters are a bit too fast and i connot guarantee that i will not be like that in the near future. Because as I wrote every situations, details, words and emotions, I primarily lived it, as if it was me. But if it is still hard for you guys to grasp the feels or lived the story as if you were the MC. I will put a little asterix for the action so that you could grasped the situation more easily but it will be better if you put yourself in his shoes and examine how his character, personality or who is he? Plus I am no going to explain every thing because if so the story... there will not be a story at all! since you all woulf know how it will go and all. Completely no fun at all !
> 
> So I will still try my best so that you could enjoy the ride and live the adventure with me through my writing and I am sure that you could enjoy it well just do not cast quick judgement. But it is up to you if you love it or not plus for those who intend to be savage, you can say things that needed to point out and what you like or not but still do not be like a complete savage
> 
> who do not respect others work.Now for those who are not comfortable with bl and those who still thought that they could say anything harsh... oh! did you hear i just heard the sound of a door opening so follow suit and turn right since it is this way.
> 
> And for the romantic part there will be none yet, since they are guys too young to think like that and with them being the way they are I am sure that they will not even noticed it since at that time they only think of training to surpass or be stronger. It will be mostly an adventure type but do not worry lost soul I will find a ways to make it up to you.
> 
> So I will not take most of the chapter as an A/N and will just let you all who gave my book a try the true beginning. So Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the show! untitled 'My Demons'!
> 
> Music Maestro!!

I close my eyes, letting the coldness take over my body. Warm. That what I feel as my consciousness begin to slip away. A warm light wraps around my cold body making it warm once again. Suddenly a bright light appears before me blinding my already dead light. (A/N: here its means hope or life. Since the light in his life is no more)

Out of the blue, a wind softly blows my hair away and within it I hear a soothing and gentle voice calling my name. The voice was faint. But strangely it calmed me, lulled me.

Suddenly the light shawn brighter than before, I would have normally protect my eyes but I didn’t care, I had nothing left and I was so tired of all of this. That i did not have the strength to do so and the light was radiating heat over me and my supposed dead body. Which now I don’t even know if it was really the case, did I really died or was this what we called paradise even if I dont think it should be so dark. Something snatched me out of my thoughts. A voice. It was her voice. So it was a woman voice, who was calling out for me...

As the time passed by, her voice was becoming clearer and clearer.

“You who lost hope, gave everything he possessed, in order save the universe to its demise but sank in a void with no escape. You shall be given all the gratitude and love in the universe. Go, make the earth crumble before you, the water part, the fire extinguish, the wind uncontrollable, the lightning cripple,

the world would be unable to chain you and make the universe bow down to you. Go my child to find your happiness. Those eyes of yours should lead you as destiny itself would be nothing but dust in your presence. The kāma in your hand will give you greater strength than it has ever been. I will entrust the fate of the universe in your hand. Nobody shall stand in your way!

Find your true happiness. You who creates its own path and guide others. Forward and never turning back.”

And suddenly I became more sleepy but this time it felt warmer and soft like sleeping in a cocoon and not cold and dull dying in your own Frozen ice-like blood. And then darkness enveloped me.

But before my consciousness slipped away, I heard a last sentence before blacking out.

Still enveloped in darkness. He rest. But then... Shouts that could froze your blood, an intoxicating smell of burned wood, cries and blood. He shot up and panted hard. A dream…. no a nightmare.

Taking in deep breath, he looked around to find that he was in a forest, looking back he saw a trailed of blood but when he look down he was clean, his small hands was unscratched... Huh?... Small hand... Small hands!!?

He frantically looked over his body and saw that he was smaller than he was supposed to. Desperate to find what wrong with him, he looked right and left then ahead. Saw what he wanted to see and then ran, more in a stumbling way since he was still feeling weak. Looked into the crystal clear lake and to his dismay found the face of another. Not thinking he furiously waved his hands around and to his astonishment it reflected everyone of his movement so this was really him but before he could think further he received a massive headache as if someone had smashed his head on the cold floor. And it was buzzing and stang.

Suddenly what looked liked memories defiled before his eyes like a movie. At the end of it, he passed out.

When he woke up again, his head was still aching and stinging. He look over the lake again to study his appearance, his breath hitched. Was that really him... WAS THAT REALLY HIM!?

He was no more like he used to. He had messy dark purple- redish hair, a slender body, smooth skin, rosy lips, long lashes, long arms and fingers and he was tall.

But only two elements stood out most. His eyes and himself.

He’s small like a teen. He was brainstorming on all kind of different theories to what could have happened but only one made him stop, could it be…. Could it be…. No it couldn't be!?... Time travelling!! Refusing to trust that it really did happened, that he really time traveled but out of nowhere a piece of memory concerning the year. 26yrs back…

26!!?... Oh kami *breath heavily*

wait! then that mean that my father… Master… They…. Th- they are still alive! Then i really have a chance to alter things.

But, they're still the second task at hand to take care. My eyes. I gazed upon the clear water to carefully study my eyes. My eyes was the colour of a sunset, they were gorgeous,I sat there in dazed not believing what was happening to me. But then he gasped when he thought of something, quickly he activated his jougan and there it was, appearing proudly on my right eyes. Somehow they were different than usual, from the normally pale blue eyes now stand an clear and fierce aquamarine colour and with turquoise mixed in them. Stange. I looked closely around and then I unleashed my kāma. And at full force it hit me making me shook. As I thought my power sharpened just like she has mentioned.

But then what do i do. I have to find a way to hide them, if someone were to see my eyes colour or my jougan they would want to take it. Like danzo with the uchihas eyes. I shuddered at the thought of this.

Sigh* I will have to find a way so that nobody knew about my eyes.

I closed my ear and… Blinking quickly i looked around. Nothing… I repeated my actions before… Still the same sound but it was nowhere to be found. I then decided to make a test. Slowly I push my hand downward and to my surprised I felt it too. I then looked at the direction i previously heard the sound. There! Miles away a picker bird was hammering a branch on a large tree. Probably around 30m to 50m. Concentrated harder I saw two feline attacking each other for a piece of meat on the mountain around 100 km to 200km from here and clearly at that as if it was happening before my eyes. So this theory was also exact, not only did i gain in power but in looked like all of my senses heighten.

Sigh* I lost count about how much I sighed since i was awaken. I have to find a way to go to konoha and see how it is going there if it is too late or not. But it looked like konoha is really far from here, cause even with my sight sharpened i can't see it to where i am. Do not worry father, sensei, guys I will save you all this time. I am not going to give up!

I wonder If my speed and stamina has also upgraded. Since that all my old power is still here and now more powerful than ever.

Taking a break from my trained of thoughts. I sat quietly on the grass enjoying the soft breeze fretting on my face as I look at the moon reflecting on the crystal like lake adding an additional shade of pale blue to the lake.

Fine then if she really want me to do that, then i will, after all it is the only choice i have….

‘You shall be given all the gratitude and love in the universe. ’

‘ I will entrust the fate of the universe in your hand. Nobody shall stand in your way!’

‘Find your true happiness.’

‘You who creates its own path and guide others.’

‘Forward and never turning back.”’

I sigh exhausted this really is not good for my health. Now catching what her last words were. But I am no more the boruto, I used to be. Now I am a new boruto, Bolt ...

“I hope you like my gift, my child”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hehe... A little quizz and brainstorming for you guys!
> 
> (little note: Sorry guy, i can't put photo in here so just type amnesia shin character on google to see how he look, mostly his face and eyes but his clothes are the same as how he used to wear in the boruto anime but if you want you can think of something else since i did not precise. Ah~ and man i really love that face and his eyes is just aesthetic. And I choose this because I wanted him to have something special since it is like a renaissance for him and now he has something nobody in this time has, in both power and appearance. So what do you think? Do you like his appearance?)
> 
> Have a pleasant day, stay healthy and peace on you all!
> 
> See you


	3. Plans

Exhausted is my body, bewildered is my mind, flabbergasted is how i felt.

In all aspect i would have never thought that it would be this when she gave me a gift.

What my gift? Is this what you're thinking. Fine then i will tell you, it look like that she gave me the memories of the past. Not only that i know all that happened and will happened but still my memories is foggy. It began to madara and hashirama existence to the 3rd shinobi war but even that i cannot clearly see past of madara and i barely remember past those. But still it is a great asset, i will be able to change things for a better future.

It already been three days since i am here. And i have figured that only i possessed this eyes colour. Not only did she gave me memories of time, she also gave me a new appearance, an unique one at that. Sometimes even if it was hard i do not regret training with sasuke and naruto. It is still weird for me to called them by their name and not ojiichan and otochan.

These three days i took them intentionally because i had to understand the true strength of my power and i have discovered astounding things like how i control all the 5 main elements but there more and that is for another time….. Oh! and if someone asked why there is a hole here where it was supposed to have a bridge, just turn around like you heard nothing.

I am still planning about how will I be able to become a full citizen of konoha without any problem on the way?... Oh that slipped from my mind that night, three days ago, where i woke up i returned there and i followed trail of blood only to found a burned down village with dead body scattered around either burn or turned to ash. I also found that place was situated in the fire territory. I also had found out that my eyes could see further than that night and i have deducted that i could not do so due to my lack of practice and that my body was i my limit since when i have wake up i was far beyond exhaustion.

So i have trained diligently and i am completely satisfied even surprised that both power and body could last this much time considering that i became younger and that this young body of mine look a fragile almost like a flower whose petals could easily be blown away by the wind but it reality it is deadlier as the Nerium oleander also known as Sweetly scented killer.

In my free time, when exhaustion took over my body and that i cannot train more. I looked around the area using my sensor ability to know what i could find in those part of the forest and to my disappointment there not other village around here. In need for a plan without flaw i had wrecked my head for a day and finally come with a good plan without the third being suspicious of anything. There also time before they arrived and since nothing much passed since i came here i can't still here for a few more day since no big invent took place yet. Rethinking of my plan, i smirked.

And with that i went away training some more.

To be continued


	4. ??

Days later.

I am going to lose my mind! only two more days before they will come. If They suspect something, I won't be able to enter to konoha...

because my power is going crazy! If i don't find a method to stop this or the cause of it. It already hard enough to adjust to my new body and tried controlling my massive chakra, i did not need this. Sigh it really troublesome.

Since I have woke up I did felt a chakra essence but since it was so faint that I thought that it was just my imagination. But as the days passed by it became stronger. And as if it was pulling my chakra from my body.

So ultimately I went in search of what could be the case of my uncontrolled chakra and what this unusual energy. Following the very faint train of chakra using my jougan.

Trailing after the I abruptly halt, utterly puzzled the line of chakra was loitering around the mud on the floor. Thinking I then proceeded through a series of hands sign and said.

"Earth release: great wall!! "

The earth around me began to crumble where the chakra was loitering and a giant wall emerge.

Then I heard rapid sound of click as if lockers are being opened (a/n: is advise to read fast :) )

Click*

click*

click*

cli-click

cliki

cliki click*

clack*

Boom*

Shhhshh*

A deafening boom was heard and a hole was seen in the middle, soil was being swallowed by it. Continued until it was replaced by now stair leading to what seem like an under earth basement.

Hey *smirked* who would have thought that in such remote place in fire nation there would be such this. Massive amount of chakra was evading from the dark tunnel. I clicked my fingers and a small fireball materialised,I then proceeded walking inside in the dark still carefully, not knowing what awaiting me downstairs. Looking around I saw strange symmetrical pattern going in one direction. Arriving downstairs a chilled bitter cold breeze fretted over my face, made me shudder slightly, habitually it would not have such an effect on me since i was accustomed of traveling, most of my time during winter, coldness and I were very familiar with each other, even the darkness you felt when you died. Even now in this body, it is practically the same, if not the extreme dark murdering intent I am feeling at this exact moment. And the cold is not better, it felt like needles was transpercing through my body.

Mistake. A very bad mistake. That where hell decided to break loss.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I did not heard something clicking actioning a trap but when I realized it, that was too late.

The exit behind me promptly closed and in an instance I was propelled in the air. Maintaining my balance I backflip spinning three time in the air and gracefully land on my feet in the hallway. I was only few meters from the now closed exit. Without having even time to breath again mist were spreading at an insanely rapid progress. Poison.

I shunshined away and reappeared. Pitch black was the room this time. I snapped my fingers to create fire but then i heard faint sound. Making the fire bigger, to my displeasure I saw small insect. Ignite. Shit!

Why in the world are these insects here. I thought they were extinct for at least one thousand years ago. These insect love that that possesed heat and mostly fire itself so it is useless to try any fire style on them and they were also use by assassin because if bitten they will lay thousands of their eggs inside and due to the heat inside it will only take in two to three day for the eggs to hatch and then they will feed from once chakra and as they feed off they will secrete a poisonous venom who will burned your body from the inside.

So if you feel itchy and hot then that mean they are inside of you eating leading you in a slow death.

But if shino was here, he would absolutely loved them but now it is not really the time for such.

Quickly I cried out:

"Water and wind release: ice cloaked"

With this the whole room freezed in a thick coat of ice. Trapping them for what look like a long time before they can wander out again. Then I used my hand, slashed the thick ice using the wind. Grabbed a good amount of insect and made them disappeared into thin air. Luckily they will be of great use after I trained them.

Sighing in relieved that nothing beside me could break my ice, if not then with their fast reproduction then all village will have a crisis risen concerning extinct and deadly insect, I shunshined away but this time using my sensor ability. After meticulous examination I discovered that this place was in fact an under basement labyrinth. Which in each room their was a different trap. It would be thrilled to go pay a visit in each room but since I am still not this aware of the hidden ability within my body I will back of for now cause either I do not want to die unexpectedly by losing control of my strength, exploded the basement and making a natural coffin for me when it will crumble down on me and attracting unwanted attention with the explosion. And while I am powerful and all do not forget that I am not immortal and can still make stupid decisions even the most intelligent of geniuses can still make stupid decisions or end in the wrong path.

With this being said,

I was actually running on the wall in to not be crushed or melt away by a giant lava ball which to my angst was not affected by my released at all and what more was that my chakra was beginning to be more uncontrollable and then *clack* my foot step on an invisible trap which i could not detect due to the fact that a sealed was placed on it, a strong one at that. I immediately looked behind to see the lava ball falling in another trap. Hah, a double trap but then my chakra prickled, and the hair on my neck stood up meaning danger near, I looked ahead only to Swiftly dodged and back flipped high so not to fall where the giant lava ball now reside. But no there had to be more. A third trap. Now I have to dodge speed fast thin deadly metallic needles plus walking on the good stone while above the wall shrank the more the time passed. Che!

kami do i have a bad luck or what.

The thin metal needles were thrown my way at an incredulous speed but it was not match for my mine but as the minutes passed by it speeds increased and even if I shunshin it will still know where I was. But then an idea popped in my head, instantly I yelled:

"Water style:Dustless bewildered cover"

After the last set were fired it immediately stopped as well as the other two traps. As I thought. What I thought... Well since even if I shunshin away it knew where I was located. I figured that It was assigned to throw where the chakra was situated so I decided to use the dustless bewildered cover since this technique allows the user to completely erase their presence, causing them to have neither a physical form nor detectable chakra while the technique is active. As such, they cannot be detected throughtraditional means such as chakra detection or through heightened senses.

Finally I used all the natural chakra to visualised and shunshined to what was supposed to be the boss room. On the wall flame at lighting speed risen on their lamp automatically. I was expecting a very dangerous ambushed, deadlier than every trap I took before coming here but nothing. No surprise or poisonous attack. Only pure silence. The room was at the bottom of the labyrinth and in the middle of the room was a scroll place on a wooden speech table. Warily I walk ahead, sensing around for any type of danger. Only when I was in front of it that I remarked. Resonance. That why my chakra was behaving like that, the scroll before me was the cause! And it was sealed. No wonder that it was this faint. I noticed that this scroll seal is a strong one, very strong maybe only a kage level or higher could unsealed it. So this meant that this thing is of great value. A stared at it deeply, a small frown drawing coming to life on my face. This scroll is really strange, a coldness surround and death is clinging over it. My eyes widen at that so the murderous intent that I felt was from this. To be able to project such aura all the way from here at the bottom floor to the top one and I am joking there at least thirty five floors I went through while the other I only shunshined because where the fun if I teleported to here plus if I really did used a big amount of my unstable chakra back there. My theory of basement crumbling would have not be a theory or fact then. Plus I thought in total there more that fifty floor here. Insane the one who created this!

The more I looked at it the more excitement crippled inside me. I even thought my eyes twinkled. But a thought stoof in my head. Why me? I am well aware

that not even a sensor expert would be able to detect it with such a strong sealed use. It as if it knew that I was here. Called out for me. Expecting me to reached it.

With only that thought on. I stretched my hands in a motion to grab it but only grazing it with the tip of my fingers. A waves of darkness lashed out from the scroll hitting me in full force.

I felt coldness. I smelt blood. Screamed of terror rang inside my head. Death enveloped my body.

One feeling. Only a single feeling stood out the most from the above that I knew just too well. Loneliness...

Reaching my hand out of the dark mass, while it tried to strangle me.

"Loneliness, if it is what you really felt, then take my hand, serve me, never betray me, know where you're loyalty shall remain... forever then you shall never feel lonely ever again. With me as you companion until my last breath I will never abandoned you. Forever together."

Then I grabbed the scroll and instantly the darkness disappeared only to be replaced by pure light, beaming with life, happiness and gratitude.

Once the light deemed. It faded from my hand and flow to my forehead. Beaming once again and disappeared leaving a seal on me. It seal. To a promise of forever being together.

Then the unexpected happened. An ghostly door appeared behind the speech table and what I saw made my grin widen.

‘This should be fun...’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good day and see you 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


	5. Konoha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> am sorry if it is too fast but i did not really wish to take time on the first three chapter and for the speed of event occuring then let just say that hehe... well where the pleasure if i say it all. All I can say is to pay attention. Because i tend to let hints *giggled*For me I create my book with a purpose, not for review but to share experience and adventure through it (even if i love when there have review because it will help the writer going on and mind support and not drop their story). I loved it when my books are like a puzzle that we unfold carefully with time and i knew it will take lot of time so bear with me and when I wrote i like it when the persons reading it wrecked their mind to uncover the curtain behind each chapter because that what i do. Everything chapter there something to it, so please i am asking do not just read it. Live it.So now all I can say is just sit down comfortably and do not forget to buckle your seat you guy because you're all in a long, mysterious, heart breaking(?), brainstorming adventure!! A hell of a ride!
> 
> \---------------------------------

A slender dark purple-redish hair boy stood awkwardly before the most influential man of the village name 'konoha'.

The white hair man softly stared at the tense boy before him.

"So you are the boy my anbu has saved from the village that has burned down a two weeks ago."

The blind boy sigh inwardly. It is good that i am a great comedian because if i didn't know better that a child who lost everything and being blind is normally scared and anxious in a foreign place where they do not know, which by the way is not my case, and if it was not for the fact that i needed his trust to gain citizenship then i would not be damn trembling like a leaf, doing the beaten puppy stance!! And heck it is uncomfortable like hell to tremble so much like that!!

"So umm... Are your blindness caused by the fire or were you always like that"

Ok this is the last tray

you asked for it, hokage-sama!

And in the most broken and fragile voice as well as giving him the most nervous kicked puppy body and face expression. I answered.

"I...no...umm... I-I a-am bl-blin-d-d sin-since I-I w-wa-was b-bo-born"

With that I lower my head in a motion saying that I would cried, batted my lash softy

"What do you remember?" He asked panicked lanced out of his voice.

"I-I d-don- don't r-re-remen-remember m-ma-many thi-things, o-on-only th-that I hea-heard w-was cr-cries, sh-shouts a-and sme-smelled of bur-burned w-w-wood, s-sm-smokes a-and b-bl-blo-blood th-then- si-sile-silence."

Then i slowly lifted my head my eyes were glossy. He stared at me in pity while in truth the glossy-a-bit-teary eyes came from the that inwardly i was laughing so much that my eyes become teary. Then i heard him sigh and walked to his desk and sat on his big chair, he scribble something tuned his head to an anbu whispered something then the anbu shunshined. He lifted his head and smile gently at me, even though i should not be able to see, so i look around wearing a semi confuse-nervous expression since I still tend to forget that i am supposed to pretend to be blind. Snapping out he remember that i am *cough * pretend *cough* blind, he walked toward, grabbed my wrist and softly giving me a small piece of paper.

I professed to be confused and slightly frighten.

He looked down at me still with his soft smile and said.

"It is a misery that you cannot see and I am deeply sorry that i cannot do anything about this ..."

As he went on with his speech I felt excitement spread across my body.

"But there something else I can do for you. In this paper there, is where you will stay and i told a trustworthy person to check on you frequently if ever you need him as he will also be your room teacher in the academy which I enrolled you since you told me that you learn ninjutsu from your father was it? So I hope you will have a great stay in konoha as from today your are part of part family. If you ever need anything feel free to come and see me. Welcome to konoha Boruto amaterasu-omikami"

With that being said I bow down and thank him again and again. At the end he just petted my hair and asked and anbu to take me down stair. I thanked him once again and turned around when a hand grabbed me and began to walk me out. I knew who was by the gentle squeezing on my hand. Kakashi.

Then when the door was closed I smile when I thought of two things.

'Future here I come'

Hah! take that!!

Bolt: 3

Hokage: 0

For the part not understood I am currently blind, well since I did not want anyone to gauge my eyes out, i decided that i will do this and normally it would not be possible to do so plus now that i am awesome strength and power it would be impossible to even approached me those with wicked intention but i figured that i cannot randomly kill those who will want my eyes and all. Oh did i forget to tell you why they would even want my normal eyes. it is the fact that my eyes colour is abnormally rare even nonexistent and also because i notice that my normal eyes has the aptitude of the byakugan, sharingan and rinnegan. If not even scarier. Possessing eyes of such power without being in a specific clan. Eyes of my own specially just made for me and I think that there is still more that i have to discover about my new pair of eyes and myself. Plus since i had learnt how to use my sensor capability better during training session, now all i have to do is to pretend perfectly in playing the role of a blind person and in case someone asked me to open my eyes i had casted a jutsu so that when i will opened then they will looked foggy. Because you do not know... Strangely enough when i casted the jutsu i discovered that it could turn either sea green or ice blue colour when i opened them depending on the atmosphere lingering.

While we were descending the stairs I was trying to talk to kakashi and if i knew i would have opened my mouth to talked to him. Seriously who talk icha icha with a 12 years old, well technically i am not, but still.

Walking toward the exit I suddenly felt a strong force past me, making me stumble and fell down since mister I-am-passionate-of-icha-icha lessened his grip on me. But when I look at who did it, with still closed eyes, internally my eyes pop out, that... That! Naruto. And before I could say anything he pulled his tongue out and ran upstairs while far away a man was shouting abominating words. When he arrive before me he panted hard and when he saw me, he gasped softly while his eyes widen and quickly pulled me up. Meanwhile Kakashi varnished because he thought that maybe he was no more needed.

"I am deeply sorry for his attitude, this brat will never change, but well-

Wait! Could it be... are you the blind boy that the anbu told me to take care off"

Oh my he is younger but still did not change so much from how he is to now and the future. Ahh so it is him the truthworty person he said will help me Ir-

"Hello to know you, i am Umino Iruka your helper and also you homeroom teacher in the academy and the brat who run into you is n-"

I know who it was.

Really well, even.

A pranker.

The nine tails jinchuriki.

A lonely and sad child.

Parentless.

A ninja.

The world savior.

The seventh hokage.

A future husband

A father.

My father.

Naruto namikaze uzumaki

Inside the third hokage room. Seated on his large chair the hokage was contently smiling to himself.

Suddenly an anbu appeared out of nowhere and asked the hokage.

"Hokage sama are you sure he's-"

"He is a beautiful boy, afterall a boy with such appearance and fragility can only do good and I hope that he can also enlighten the heart the these two."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it and see you next time.
> 
> See you


	6. The Academy

Softly the sun rose up as the birds began to sing gently, informing the citizen of konoha that a new day was here, waiting for them to write their future for the better or the worst.

In an apartment in one of the cheapest location in konoha. In a room,

where rays of light passed through the windows, illuminating the room, was laying on the bed, the most beautiful creature of the world; a beautiful angel with dark purple-redish hair.

This beauty who was send directly from heaven, was a young man.

A gentle halo of golden light brushes lightly the face of the sleeping beauty. Slowly emerging from his slumber,he opened one eyes but quickly closed them due to the rays going directly to his eyes and turn to the opposite side,back facing his window.

Groaning heavily like a brown bear just getting out from his hibernation, he lazily opened his eyes still hazy meaning that his night was really agreeable, revealing soft sunset eyes .

With much difficulties, he wake up still sleepy , to finally success in the attempt of sitting on the soft king size bed. And with a superhuman forces, he slid his hand in his dark purple-redish hair, then his hand went in the direction of his eyes and then he began to rub his eyes cutely like a baby would do.

Then slowly his mouth began to open to reveal the perfect white teeth that he possessed. Then he stretch his muscles but suddenly a cracking sound was heard making his breathing hitch and stop for a short amount of time.

Then the young man, slid the soft but thick cover 'till his knees but only to pull them up quickly after, because of the sudden presence of the cold air lingering around the room, sending a chill the long of his legs going up to his hips leaving him with goosebumps behind that begin to appear all over his body.

Tired and with a sudden laziness appearing inside of him. He, with difficulty, take his time until he arrived at his bathroom by dragging his feet 'till there.

Even if he would want to sleep a bit more, he couldn't do so as because of his duty of changing the future and ...

Finishing his daily routine, he went in his kitchen to take his breakfast but then the bell rang. Quickly he cast his sealing jutsu on his eyes, activating his sensory ability and then calmly walked to open door. Only to be met with his helper and homeroom teacher: Umino Iruka.

After the harsh bump and tongue pulled out from what was supposed to be his father, the eclipsing of kakashi then meeting with iruka. The chunin had escorted him to his now apartment which-for-the-unique hair-boy-was-not-really his-home-since-it-felt-too lonely and you know the song. In the end only to result with having great trouble into finding it resulting a one hour and a half, of talking about school and the kids in his class, knowing each other, attacked by a stray dog, panicked, being lost many times and confusion.

Now the man was standing before him radiating a blinding light grinning widely which I quote I was not supposed to see. At that I pretend that I did not see and tilt my head playing confuse.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei"

He looked at me confused remembering something. Then asked.

"How did you know it was me."

"That because your breath was harsh as if you had run lightly and because your body is warm"

He looked at me more bewildered. But I did not wait for his reply and resumed.

"I am flattered that you wanted to see me so much that you ran and I told you yesterday that I being blind resulted in

becoming highly sensitive to things that happened around me."

Neither to what I said was a lied in fact it was true without a trace of lie. And since yesterday when the seal was on my eyes, i perceived that everyone have a different chakra with different colour. And my sense heightened making we well aware of what happening in my surrounding. So i do not use my visual only my sensing ability even if i can see clearly either way closed or opened but it would be a good training to use my sensor ability most the time and since the sensor are mostly uzumaki and that i changed my last name nobody will know if I am a sensor or not. And what really useful is that I can even see in the dark as if in broad daylight.

He only smile at that and peek inside just to smile even more.

"Since it really early and that you did not eat breakfast why not come eat with me and then we can go around the village and with I being your tour guide"

Considering the pros and cons I finally opt to go with him and went to change, I told him sat on the couch where he will wait for me.

Fully prepared. I lend

Iruka my hand which he gently took and began to tuck me softly in the direction of the academy but since we were just impossibility early we stopped by different stalls and at the end the both of us end up being late. Do not asked me how, it was between 75% off price and a tug war between the two of us and many old women who wanted the same things and what was supposed to only be fifteen minutes inside became one hour and twenty minutes and twenty five minutes late for school.

Which we had to race there, with an sports car iruka ahead running madly and a me behind stumbling lightly and feeling my arm being dislocated which at the end of the race resulted in a massive headache.

Then iruka and I went in the direction of his class while he was still leading me by my hand. Arriving in from of the class, we heard a cacophony inside the class with loud yell about becoming the hokage and an fuming iruka storming inside only to whack a certain blond guy. While a long lecture were being done by the teacher, I waited outside a bit nervous of being in the same class as friend's and my parents younger self.

Suddenly I felt a presence before me. Iruke. While he took my hand and was walking inside the classroom I noticed that everybody quiet down. Only soft breath filled the class and weirdly i heard some gasp mostly from the girl.

I wonder what got into them.

When we stopped I station next to his desk as he was behind it talking.

"So kids this is bolt/boruto and even if the exam to become genin is only two month I hope you will help him feel comfortable among us

And that you would help him since he's... Umm...

I turned slightly and smiled to make him knew that I wish to continue.

"Hello I am bolt omikami, I am blind and I hope you take care of me"

I said with the sweetest smile, smooth voice and for the final blow innocently tilted my head.

Then the following event was a bit confusing cause i heard gasped across the room, whistle and even thud but why falling?

Then I heard iruka coughed awkwardly then a loud yell and hands slamming on the wood of the desk. Hard.

"Wait aren't you the guy that I stumbled over yesterday. What are you doing here, pretty boy with delicate face who in fact looked more like a girl is not welcome here. This academy is for real man and a disabled pretty face should not stay here!"

My what a welcoming speech and of course note the sarcasm.

Whacked* " Fine then naruto your welcoming of the new students was so welcoming that I had decided that you! Will have the immense honour to become his guide and helped him everytimes that he would need helped until the end of the exam"

He was about to retort but immediately shut up when he met with iruka piercing gaze. And slumped in defeat.

While I was enjoying the show before me. Ahh~ the more time pass, the more, i am loving iruka.

Then he turned to me while I pretend to be confused on what was happening. He said:

"Bolt go and sit next to sasuke"

"Umm..."

Well with pleasure but if i could make you know that i am supposed to play the innocent blind boy. I cannot walk around free as if i was not what i was pretending to be. Even if with my eyes closed i can see as if, in broad day light, but no my acting has to be flawless, flawless! You knew the concept since you already a ninja.

A chūnin at that.

Then he took my hand leading me where my-used-to-be-master was.

"Oh yes, excuse me, it slipped my mind that you are... Umm"

"Unable to see"

"Ahh... Yes" he said nervously almost pitifully.

"Do not worry i am use to it, after i am just blind, it is not a big deal"

He sigh at that and sat me next to the uchiha, the last one uchiha.

Who was looking outside the window.

"Sasuke-kun could you please help boruto if he needed something"

Still looking outside to not make eyes contact with the sensei. He used the famous trade mark replied.

"Hn"

I snicker quietly at that knowing what he just meant. He then turned slightly as if not looking at me but I knew he was.

Iruka only smile at us then proceeded to begin his lecture on the history of ninja.

Break was finally here. Most went out of the class and also supposed to be guide only few stay in class that including me and my seat partner who stayed in the same position for three hours

Well not really much since I once had to stay camouflaged for one whole month! And man that was stupidly boring. But that what you normally do when when you pranked the whole village using a special dye that last longer than one month. At that time if you had visited konoha you would have saw that citizens with different kind of neon shade hair and different skin colour.

But what was the most fun was having sarada and uncle sasuke with pink hair while sakura san had black hair and my father... Well...

(Surprise )

Naruto's P.O.V

Seriously like it was not enough to have a teme who took my sakura away from me!!

I saw how she was looking at him and when he smile I could even saw her eyes becoming heart shaped.

Why is it that girl always want/like pretty boy.

After all I am much better than them!

He harshly pulled between his teeth a handkerchief that his hands had a death grip on, looking ahead with glossy eyes.

Now there is this delicate like boy which strangely is more pretty than handsome, even more handsome than the teme, not that he is. But his smooth rosy skin, silky hair, slender body, has a perfect face, and the worst is that he is taller than me. Why! Why God!!! Do I not grow an inch taller. I even drink milk twice a day! Why!!

I even have to be his guide and lucky it's only around school! Ahh *chewing on the handkerchief which seriously appeared out of nowhere* I hate handsome boys but now I hate more pretty boy with girly face which is completely already the case of the teme!

Noo~ my sakura-chan! Gave me back my sakura-chan!!

Now I also to be wary about the kid I saw yesterday a.k.a him. What was his name again bowie...bothe... Oh yes it was booty!

Or not well it not that important after because I will not admit defeated. They could have win a battle but not the war!... Plus it is not like we will be friends and become someone important in each other life... Right?

I was silently eating the food that iruka and I have to buy before dashing to the when I heard someone speak.

"Hey, If you're blind then that mean you can only be weak, don't you guys think?"

At that those who were still in class laughed.

i smiled at that, hah~ if you knew that the person you have just mocked was the most deadliest person in the world. At this moment was standing before you what would you say~ Funny, how things you thought were, are completely the reverse of what you see in reality.

"Hey! What's happening here. What is fried Merlin doing? "

A whisked boy said standing before my table.

My my~ commotion alert.

"Stay out of this demon! We did not need a demon in our class and now this"

"Still no need to lash at the weakest of us just because you do not have the guts attack the same as you"

And with that the boy aimed his punch at naruto. I quickly moved grabbed his wrist only an inch from his face. The two blinked slowly at that.

"Now now you don't need to waste your breath on him because the like of these, arrogant and hot headed, only do these kind of things to show off and to prove that he is better than anyone, so this is the only thing he know lashing at what they thought weak and insignificant just to get attention and feel great when in the truth they are only eyesore and bugs, incapable to accept the reality that the world do not turn only around them."

And I leg go of the boys wrist raver rashly and every one stayed silent, since by the time this occurred, most of the kid had already return. I could see some guilty, with a loathed expression or either fuming like the guy behind of naruto and I.

And when he was about to said something, maybe another stupid sentence again. Iruka saved the day! Not knowing what happened and after some time began his lecture once again. While naruto stared at me with wide eyes.

"What, why... you..."

With that I turn around as if uninterested and said still my back face to him.

" I just wouldn't want my guide to be badly injured and having a swollen cheek. Plus I suppose that what friends do."

Oddly every time he would now guide me somewhere he was never rough always gentle and careful. Firstly I thought that I will be tugged violently here and there since he was an energetic person. I wonder what made him change?

We saw each other frequently at school since he was my guide but outside the academy we nearly saw each other and with mister avenger. *Sigh* hopeless, when I sat next to him I tried to talk to him but it was always a one side conversation and he rarely responded.

I have to find a way to get close to them and quickly. *Sigh* so troublesome.


End file.
